Untitled
by Rave Kitty
Summary: Er.. can't think of a title.. Link gets bored with peace in Hyrule.. ladida.. I was bored too, so I just wrote this.. R&R ^_^ thank you.


Disclaimer: Yeah

Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own Zelda, duh. Except for the characters I made up. Okay. Yeah. Moving on.

Weary. So weary of the blood. The fighting. It never seemed to end. On and on the adventures went. It was so unfair-his fate made him do all this. And the worst thing about it? He couldn't do anything else. It was imprinted on him now.

Peace reigned in Hyrule. Link should have been happy. He knew he should have been happy. But something was missing. 

The chase. The hunt of evil. He now truly understood, so long ago, what the guard in the guardhouse said-"Things would sure be more interesting if there were more.. troubles in the world.." It was true. You got bored of peace-a true hero always did.

He hated himself for it, truly. This is what he had been fighting for _all this time_-and he didn't like it? Who was he to fight peace? He would be like to Ganondorf if he did; so he did the only thing that seemed to make sense at the moment. He'd search out trouble to ease his own soul.

"Deku Sprout, do you know about the lands beyond Hyrule?" He blinked at the now fast-growing tree. It was now the height of a Deku Baba and the width of five Deku Nuts. "The Deku Tree must have known-do you?"

The young tree watched Link, surprised at the question. "Oh. Yes, Link, I do know about lands past our own. Why do you want to know, Link?" It was puzzled-why would Link ask these things?

"Well, you know, Hyrule's at peace now, and well, I think I need something to do, you know what I mean." He scratched his head, wondering how to put this so he didn't sound like he was doing what he was doing. "Maybe I'll visit someplace else."

The tree, still puzzled, thought up the answers. "Ah, yes. There's the Fairy Lands, where all the fairies are born and given Kokiri-or other species-to be partners with, and then there's Termina-"

"Where's Termina?" Link blinked at the tree. Something twitched inside of him. _This is where I'm meant to go,_ he realized. "I think I'll go there."

"No, Link, they're having some real problems there. I wouldn't go there, you've done so much for us, likely you'd have to solve their problems too," the tree replied. "Really. I think you should go to-"

"-Which way is Termina?" Link interrupted. The anticipation of the chase of evil was back, and his boyish form almost shook with it. "Tell me. I'm going there."

"Link, I don't think you should-"

"Just tell me, alright?" he demanded harshly, then looked surprised a second later at his tone.

The tree sat there, silent for a moment. It finally said, "Past Hyrule Castle, there's a forest. That's Termina Forest. From there, Termina. Be careful."

Link silently backed away, then raised the Fairy Ocarina to his lips. He played the Prelude of Light, and disappeared in a blink. The tree sighed, then settled its branches.

A sigh brushed against the walls of the courtyard. Zelda closed her eyes, and placed her hands in her lap as she waited for him. 

She remembered what he had said-"Zelda, I have to tell you something. Be in the courtyard, all right? This is important." His face had been so serious; he usually was, that was no different, but it was a different kind of serious. Sober may have been a better word. 

The soft sound of Kokiri boots against the grass of the courtyard made her jump. Her eyes opened with a start, and she barely held in a gasp. 

"Link!" She stood, and walked towards him. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Her light blue eyes probed his, and scanned his face. 

Link looked at her, eyes fierce and burning-but sad at the same time, trapped. "Zelda-I think we should sit down." He turned from her, walked to the steps, and sat down. 

Zelda, puzzled, followed and sat down next to him. She watched him, anxious, puzzled, and curious. "What is it, Link? Tell me.."

Link rose, suddenly unnerved. **Why can't I tell her?** "..Never mind." He watched her for a moment, tore his eyes from hers, and then ran out of the courtyard. 

Unbeknown to him, Zelda followed.

Link climbed onto Epona's back, then rubbed her head. "Good girl, Epona." Epona whinnied quietly. 

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Zelda's voice sounded behind him. He reined Epona, then turned her around.

"…Yes." He couldn't keep his eyes from hers. There was a moment of silence, and then Zelda pulled something from her pocket. Something light-blue, and so familiar.

"I want you to have this, Link. To remember me." She hesitantly held the Ocarina of Time to her lips. "This song reminds me of us, Link. Remember this, too." The notes of the Song of Time rang out from the Ocarina of Time. 

Link found himself raising the Fairy Ocarina, and he played along with her. The doubled notes rang along the back of Hyrule Castle. 

"Remember that this song is calling on the Goddess of Time, Link. Play this song, and she will help you." Zelda held out the Ocarina of Time, and silently Link took it, placing it in his pocket. "Be careful." 

He turned towards the forest, reined Epona to turn around, then rode into the forest with a whinny from Epona.

Zelda turned, sighed, then went back into Hyrule Castle, gripping the pocket of her dress that used to hold the Royal Family's treasure.

The End.

A.N. Heh. Don't mind me. I was just starting to wonder what was behind Hyrule Castle anyway, and well, that fit, oh well. It may have been a bit long, but you really can't chapter this kind of story. 


End file.
